The Morning After
by abcdoll3
Summary: Finn and Rachel had some fun last night; so did Kurt and Blaine. Too bad they didn't know they were in the same house. Warning The following Fanfic contains: Fluff, Some OOC-Ness, pink goo, some Tina appreciation and fancy jammies.


This is set after The First Time but before Hold on To Sixteen. I've always wondered what happened if something like this really happened. I don't own glee, or it's characters, I just love the show. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Rachel was the first one to wake up that morning. She always was in situations like this. She smiled, looking at her sleeping boyfriend, playing with his hair. Finn always was so cute when he was asleep, especially when the two of them had spent the night making love. Rachel thought back to the days before she was Maria in their production of West Side Story. How Tina had explained her first time with Mike. It was a great experience because she and Mike really loved each other. And still did. Of course it came to a surprise to Rachel. One, because she always thought of Tina as the kind of girl to avoid sex until marriage. And two, for as long as she knew Tina, Tina was quiet, yet had her own kind of drama. The two of them weren't as close as her and Mercedes, but she was unaware of how emotionally mature the Asian girl really was. Rachel sighed; she never really did give Tina enough credit.<p>

She looked back down at Finn, still asleep as usual. She played with his hair some more before finding a way to get out of the hold he had her in. Despite what people thought, Finn Hudson was a cuddler, and a big one at that. Moving limb after arm, each move got more and more reluctant until she was completely free of Finn's limbs tangled with her own. She hated having to leave his bed but she knew that she had to leave sometimes to avoid Burt or Carole, or even Kurt catching them. Even though Kurt had become one of her best friends, Rachel knew exactly how he would feel if she had walked in on him and Blaine. So she decided to make things easier on not only Finn but herself. It was the slightest shift in the bed that told Rachel she wasn't the only one awake now. "Rachel?" Finn said, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Morning Finn." Rachel said, putting all of that work of untangling herself in vain as she got back in Finn's arms with a kiss.

Finn kissed back, but noticed the distance between them. "Where're you going?" He asked, sitting up a little.

Rachel averted her gaze some. "I have to go home" She said. It didn't matter how many times she'd say it; it still hurt her.

It hurt Finn too. "You really have to go Rachel?" He asked, tracing her arm as she started to distance herself again. Rachel had gotten out of the bed by this time after her second time untangling herself from Finn, and was taking a little bit of time trying to find her bra.

Rachel eventually found the red polka dot piece of lingerie on Finn's lamppost. "Finn, I want to stay, I really do but -"

"Please?" Finn asked. If Rachel wasn't mistaken, it was more of a plea. Finn wasn't the kind of person to plea for something. And what would the problem be if she spent just a little more time with him. Just today. Besides, she was pretty sure it was just the two of them in the house today. Plus she was hungry. Really, really hungry, so now she had another excuse to stay here.

A smile came to Rachel's face. "Fine. Just let me call my dads to let them know I'm okay." She said, kissing him again before getting the rest of her clothes on and finding her phone. She was pretty sure she left it in the kitchen somewhere.

Blaine had been awake off and on that morning. It was easy to see that the two of them were in Kurt's room, Kurt's bed, but sometimes, he didn't think he could believe this was all real. All his. This really was Kurt in his arms. Not just some wickedly sweet hallucination. Ever since the two of them actually started having sex, things weren't exactly more complicated but they seemed to attach to each other differently. More intimately, more passionately due to now knowing each other's body the way they did. Blaine absolutely loved it and it didn't help that Kurt's face was practically blissful in the throws of passion. Soon, Kurt started stirring in his arms and opened his eyes, revealing that gorgeous light blue color. "Morning sleepy head." Blaine teased a little bit, followed by a quick kiss.

Kurt appreciated the kiss, and stretched his arms. "Morning. What time is it?" he asked, not even concerned that someone had seen him in his position. Well, it was Blaine, so it was okay.

"Oh probably like ten thirty or something." Blaine said lightheartedly.

And that was when Kurt went from sleepy and sexy, to frantic, but still sexy. "Oh my god how did we sleep so late! And My dad and Carole-"

Blaine put a finger on his lips. "Shhh. Breathe Kurt. It's a Saturday, and you told me your parents were in Cincinnati for some campaigning anyway. They won't be back until tomorrow." He reminded Kurt with an amused chuckle. Kurt calmed down, and leaned against Blaine's chest when he sat up. There was something Blaine liked in post-sex, almost as much as he liked during sex. And that was Kurt's Sex-hair. "You know, your bed hair's kinda sexy." he said, knowing what exactly that would do. Like expected, Kurt gave him a bit of a tired, but evil glare. But behind those eyes, he knew that he wasn't mad at him, but just thought that Blaine was being ridiculous. "Hey don't give your evil eyes. How bout breakfast?" He asked, looking at the time. "Or in this case, brunch." Blaine said with a sheepish grin. The grin that he knew Kurt adored. He kissed him deeply when he knew Kurt accepted his offer. "Let me get ready." He said, getting out of bed and trying to find out what happened to his underwear.

Blaine eventually got ready rather quickly and went down to the kitchen. He thought about what sounded really good right now, first thinking about what he really wanted at the moment. And the first things that came to his mind were waffles. Blaine had been over a few times, so he had a good idea of where things were in Kurt's house. He headed to the pantry first, getting waffle things before anything else. Blaine wasn't exactly the biggest fan of frozen waffles, so when he made waffles, he liked to make them from scratch. And he knew Kurt liked them too. After getting the ingredients necessary, Blaine started to make his way to the kitchen. Things stopped when he started to hear a voice in the kitchen. "Yes I"m at my friend Kurt's house" He heard. Blaine was confused; it sounded like Rachel. He started walking more slowly, the voice getting louder. "We're all just going to have some breakfast and then I'll come home. Yes I love you too, sorry for making you so worried about me." Yep, that was definitely Rachel. But what the hell was she even doing here?

"Rachel?" He asked, startling the petite brunette.

Rachel turned, now her expression as shocked as Kurt's was when he thought about his parents being in the house. "Love you too, bye." She said, hanging up the phone on what it seemed like her parents. "Blaine...hi." Her voice seemed a lot less confident than the Rachel he saw at school or in Glee.

"Hi." He answered back. "So what brings you here at this hour?" He asked casually, putting the ingredients on the kitchen counter. He could tell Rachel was thinking about the answer. It was the same expression she wore when she was doing a crossword puzzle.

"I should ask the same." Rachel finally came to say. It wasn't long before the two of them figured out exactly what had happened for the two of them to be in the same house like this, during breakfast time none the less. Rachel looked genuinely embarrassed, and Blaine figured he didn't look any different. Hell, Rachel was even looking for ways to hide her face from the ordeal.

It was quiet for a long time, and Blaine didn't try to change it until it needed to be. "Well this is awkward." He finally said.

Rachel nodded."Yes it is." She said, playing with some strands of her hair.

Blaine looked back at the ingredients he brought. "I was going to make some breakfast. Waffles and Smoothies. Would you like some?" he asked, of course making the smoothies appropriate for breakfast. Maybe he'd make them with sorbet. Yum, sorbet.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful, thank you." Rachel said, her face seeming more comfortable, confident even. "Let me help you." She said, washing her hands in the sink. The two of them, after watching hands and measuring, seemed to be more at ease with each other.

"So you had a good night?" Blaine asked, just for conversation.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. You?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Blaine said with a grin.

Finn eventually got the energy to get up out of the bed. He didn't hear the front door open, so he knew Rachel hadn't left. Also, something smelt really, really good. It smelt like food. Rachel was making breakfast? Well that was nice of her. Finding his underwear, Finn slipped them on, as well as some pants and a shirt. Even though they were alone, Finn wasn't the kind to casually walk around shirtless. That was more Puck's thing anyway. So Finn made his way to bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face, things normal guys do. He wasn't in there that long before he heard a knock on the door. He figured Rachel was done getting ready, and there was a bathroom downstairs, so why would she come all the way back up here? And then he heard it."Blaine I thought you were making breakfast not hogging the bathroom" The sink immediately went off and the door immediately open.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, in fact seeing his step-brother in rather fancy pajamas.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, swearing his voice went up an octave as he looked around to make sure he was in the right house again. "Wait, were you here all night?" he asked quickly.

"Yes." Finn nodded.

"Oh dear god." Kurt said, now walking around in paces

"What about you?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said, almost yelling in how embarrassed he really was. "Who's in the kitchen?"

"Um...I can explain..." Finn said, trying to make things calm for the both of them. But it was not going to work. Not this time.

"God how did we not know we were in the same house!" Kurt asked, running his fingers through the hair that he just spent some time perfecting. "Well there was no one home when Blaine and I got here." He reminded himself.

"We didn't see your car or anything either." And by we, Finn meant Rachel and himself. It took a little while before they realized that Blaine and Rachel were both downstairs. "Oh no..." They said at the same time as they both rushed down the stairs. "Okay Rachel said her phone was in the kitchen." Finn relayed.

"And Blaine said he'd make breakfast." Kurt did the same, as they both soon headed towards the kitchen. The scene playing before them had relieved them. Instead of it being Rachel and Blaine freaking out or something on fire, it had been the two of them making breakfast - the thing that had been smelling so good to Finn- and talking. Rachel was actually giggling at things Blaine said and they both looked comfortable. Rachel was the first one to turn around, and smiled at them.

"Oh hi you two. We were just about to get you." She said, going over and pulling the two of them in the kitchen. "Blaine and I made waffles. And you guys have to do dishes." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Kurt and Finn both looked at the very least, relieved. "Well maybe this isn't all bad." Finn said, walking towards where Blaine was putting in things for the smoothies, including the sorbet. It was finally time to start the machine, and Finn was adjusting the buttons, and had hit the start button

In that split second, Rachel noticed something, her eyes wide "Guys you forgot the-" She said as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, it was too late. The chunky mix of sorbet, orange juice, and various fruits had gone everywhere except for in the mixer itself. The walls, the ceiling, and of course, Blaine's, Finn's, and a good amount of Rachel and Kurt's faces were indeed covered in pink.

"Lid..." Kurt finished the sentence. Everybody was now silent after that. They were waiting for something. Waiting for Kurt to freak out and drag Rachel down to his room for facial cleaners, screaming, anything from the four of them in the room. But instead, to their surprise, the thing they did hear, was the door opening and the parents coming in.

"Boys, we got done a little early so we-" Burt paused as he and Carole stopped in the kitchen. Oblivious to everything that had happened the previous night and earlier this morning, All Burt could pay attention to was the pink liquid that had taken over the kitchen, and his son, step-son and their significant others' faces. "Brunch?" Burt more said than asked as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt, despite being smothered in that pink sugary solution, had a smile on his face. "You can say that." He said, holding in his laughter.

"Just...clean up when you're done." Burt said, wondering what on earth had gotten into everybody as he and Carole went upstairs. Kurt looked back at the other three.

"We look ridiculous..." He said, incredibly deadpan in his delivery of that line, but it was broken when he started to crack up, holding his stomach when he started laughing. Rachel was the next one to start laughing with Kurt. The laughter was contagious, and soon everybody started laughing. This had been a truly odd, embarrassing morning but the fact that they literally had pink goo all over their faces had made it all the more ridiculous.

And so, they started to eat their waffles, not having any smoothies to go with them. After that, they cleaned up the kitchen, and themselves before having to wish their lovers goodbye. Kurt and Finn hated seeing them go, but had learned a valuable lesson that day.

Make sure you're actually alone next time.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Reviews are highly appreciated, my fellow Gleeks~<p> 


End file.
